


Eyes To The Unlife

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: A brother whose eyes are so much more





	Eyes To The Unlife

Some say that eyes are the windows to the soul, but my brothers? They’re doorways to another world. 

Beyond the ocean sea of blue, is a vast land of toxic green. 

And when I forget, just what he is. Green while bleed out the blue 

Proof that his very being is the key that unlocked death's door. 

And though impossible it may be, that door never slammed shut behind him. 

Instead, he found himself as a master key, with unlimited access to the two doors of existence. 

But it’s become clear, over the years. 

That he’ll never lose that key, and I’m not sure if that’s a good thing. 


End file.
